1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system including a base station and an autonomous mobile device capable of docking on the base station, more particularly to a system including a base station and an autonomous mobile device capable of being navigated to and docked on the base station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional autonomous mobile device will return to a charging dock for recharging a battery when it completes a step of its task or when the battery thereof is running low. For example, an automated vacuum cleaning robot will return to a charging dock for recharging at the end of its operating cycle.
In order to navigate the conventional autonomous mobile device to the charging dock, the charging dock may send out a left-side navigating signal and a right-side navigating signal that cover respective navigating areas partly overlapping with each other. When a detector of the conventional autonomous mobile device detects one of the left-side and right-side navigating signals, the conventional autonomous mobile device will move to the overlapping area between the left-side and right-side navigating signals, and then, move within the overlapping area so as to return to the charging dock gradually. However, since a detection area of the single detector of the conventional autonomous mobile device is relatively limited, and since the overlapping area between the left-side and right-side navigating signals may be relatively large, it may be inefficient to navigate the conventional autonomous mobile device to the charging dock.